


If you wanna find hell with me

by ladyhawke



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, Lap Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Male Slash, Money Shot, Rickyl, Rimming, Sexting, Stripper!Daryl, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Texting, Truck Driver!Rick, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyhawke/pseuds/ladyhawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Rick is an oblivious truck driver who happens to be getting a drink in a gay bar/strip club when he sees the sexiest stripper in the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was low on the horizon, casting the last bit of light into the darkening Georgia sky. The dash lights of the truck flickered on, altering Rick of how late it was getting. Since it was summertime he lost track during the daylight, it got dark so late this time of the year. Glancing at the radio clock he saw it was 9:05pm.

It felt like just an hour ago he had stopped for fast food but grabbing a cold french fry reaffirmed that several hours had passed. He shifted in his seat, not enjoying the way his clothes clung to his skin. The humidity and the heat could still get to you even if you were in an air conditioned cab.

The headlights illuminated a half dark roadside sign, FUEL, LODGING, ENTERTAINMENT. LAST STOP FOR 50 MILES!

Screw it, he thought, he was done driving for today and longed for a shower. Grabbing the CB radio he chirped to dispatch.

“Hey Carol?” Rick said.

“Yeah, Sweetie?” Carol’s light cheery voice chimed back.

“I’m pulling off for the night. I’ll text you the address of whatever motel I end up at. Set off again first thing in the morning.”

“Alright. Be safe and I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I’m heading home myself.”

“Night Carol.”

“Over and out, Rick.”

She was so nice, Rick thought. Even with the awful husband she once had and the trials she had faced, something about her stayed sweet.

He wished he could say the same about himself. Going through a divorce in which he lost his wife, best friend, job, and son. Well, he felt a little bitter and jaded about the world. Once Lori started shaking up with his former partner and best friend, he couldn’t face going into the sheriff’s department everyday. Being in that small town, knowing the chatter going on about his personal life, he had to get out. Of course he couldn’t go far, for Carl’s sake. A career shift to long haul trucking had seemed a good choice, he could be gone for weeks at a time but still be back in town with Carl for bursts of time.

However, being alone with your thoughts for such long stretches could wear on you the same way the knowing eyes of your neighbors could. It had been a little over a year since Rick left the house and moved into a small house away from his old neighborhood and started driving this rig. A year of long contemplations about where he went wrong, who were Lori and Shane to do that to him, was it better for Carl if he was around or if he was gone.

Rick had gone through all the normal stages of grief. The seemingly endless rage, the denial, the despair. Now he was left feeling hollow. His son was the only person that brought him joy anymore. The open road with the illusion of freedom, of newness, of a different story, helped too.

Sighing to himself, he took the exit off the freeway. To the left it looked like the main part of town with homes in the distance. To the right was sparser buildings with the motel light flashing against the dark sky. He turned right, away from the warm glow of society to the shadier outskirts.

Pulling in front of the motel he noted the ample parking and pulled in close next a couple of other big rigs. Stepping down from the cab, he heard is back crack into alignment. It will be nice sleeping on a regular bed and walking around for a bit.

Inside the motel office was an attractive woman who was thumbing through a weapons magazine. Looking up at him she smiled, although it was friendly enough she gave the impression that she could be nice but she could also cut you to pieces.

"Single room?" She asked.

"Yeah, just for a night."

"Okay, room 7 is open and close to the truck parking. Name?"

"Grimes. Rick Grimes."

"Nice to meet you Rick. My name is Michonne. Will this be cash or credit?"

"Um, credit. Better to track for the write-off." He said fishing out his wallet.

After running the card through the computer she handed back his credit card and tossed him the key.

"Check out is at noon." She said.

Michonne gave him the visual once over.

"And, uh, once you get cleaned up," she continued. "There are a couple places within walking distance to unwind at. Of course there is the diner across the street, good food and family friendly. Back towards town there is a rowdy Hooters kind of place called Andrea's."

Rick felt his face contort in dismay.

"Or," Michonne added. "Just past here is a place called Woodbury. Lowkey, cheap drinks, and no one will bother you. The owner is kind of an asshole but the bartender is as sweet as they come."

"Thanks but I'm pretty beat."

"Just a suggestion. Have a good night, Rick." She said his name with a hard k and smirked like there was a joke he wasn't in on.

He smiled and nodded. Taking his bag out of the truck, he locked up and headed towards his room and the promise of a hot shower.

Before cleaning up, Rick obediently texted Carol where he was staying, just to be on the safe side. Deciding to keep his son informed too he sent Carl a text that he was making great time and should have no problems making the baseball game on Saturday. Rick was trying his damndest to still be a good dad and put Carl first.

The room was not the nicest place he had ever stayed but it was neat and clean. The air conditioning worked and the shower was hot, so it was pretty close to heaven.

Rick felt refreshed putting on clean clothes after bathing. Refreshed enough that a cold beer sounded amazing. He checked his reflection in the bathroom mirror just to make sure his appearance was suitable for the general public.

His beard had grown out more than he realized. It was full and a little more salt and peppered than he liked but for the most part he looked okay in his tan button down and jeans. Not half bad for a divorced father.

Outside the room it was still warm but the humidity had decreased adding some relief. He thought about going towards town but the other bar Michonne mentioned sounded much more appealing.

Woodbury was a nondescript dark building with a slow blinking open sign. Walking inside it was a basic dive bar setup and sparsely populated. Two women sat at a table in the corner, heads close together in conversation. A few men sat around a stage, with a faded drawn curtain, that jutted out into the large center part of the room.

Behind the bar on the far side of the building was a large, hulking man who looked liked he may also double as a bouncer if things got out of hand.

Rick sat on one of the several empty barstools.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked. Rick was surprised how soft spoken the man was, considering his size.

"Just a beer." Rick replied.

"Gotcha." He said grabbing a frosted bottle from somewhere under the counter. Popping the top off, he passed it over to Rick.

"Just the one or you want to start a tab? Not sure how early you would be pulling out of town in the morning." The bartender said.

"Is it that obvious I'm a trucker?" Rick asked.

The larger man shrugged.

"I guess you just got that road weary look about you." The bartender said jokingly. "Plus this town is pretty small and I have never seen you before."

"I look weary do I?" Rick laughed.

The bartender chuckled and put out his hand.

"I'm Tyreese."

Rick shook his hand firmly.

"Rick." He replied. "May as well open a tab. I got nothing better to do."

The door to the place shut loudly. Rick turned to see a few more men filtering in and taking seats around the stage. The women from the corner table were now at the stage as well.

"Is there a show or something tonight?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Tyreese answered. "You should go grab a seat up front before more folks get here."

Rick quirked his eyebrow.

"Believe me, Rick, it will take your mind off the road and anything else ailing you."

Rick took a long pull off his beer, enjoying the icy feel of it. He wouldn't mind his brain taking a rest. Plus the motley look of the crowd made him curious about what this show was going to be.

"Ok." Rick agreed. "Hand me another beer and I'll be one my way."

"Good man." Tyreese said. "Eric is our waiter and I'll make sure I keep the beers coming."

Rick nodded in agreement as his took both bottles with him. The only seat left against the stage was dead center. It was a little intimidating to sit there but if he was going to watch, may as well have a good view.

Glancing around he noted a handful of women but more men seated, waiting for it to begin. Some of the men were burly looking truckers, others looked like rich kids who stuck out in a place like this. Everyone seemed to keep to themselves but he could detect a murmur of excitement.

The lights dimmed and a loudspeaker crackled to life.

"Good evening ladies and uh, gentlemen." Tyreese's deep voice chuckled through the speakers.

Everyone laughed around him, they must be all in on the joke. His pulse quickened slightly. This is the stuff scary movies were made of.

"First up tonight is our own little Rooooosssiiiieee." Tyreese drug out her name like he was a WWE announcer.

A very young looking woman with shoulder length dark hair screamed and clapped as a thrumming guitar replaced Tyreese's voice.

The house lights dimmed as the curtain pulled back, revealing a stripper pole and the silhouette of a women.

Either it was because Rick had not been in many strip clubs or because he was just an idiot, but it finally clicked what kind of entertainment this was.

The stage lights illuminated the woman who was wearing knee high combat boots, very short tan shorts, a camouflage shirt tied underneath her breasts, and a military looking cap on top of her long dark hair. The outfits colors complimented her olive skin. She was like someone out of a survivalists fantasy.

The beat of the song was quick as the lyrics came in.

 _"Wanna tell you story_   
_About woman I know_   
_When it comes to lovin'_   
_She steals the show"_

Recognizing the song as one of AC/DC's classics, he laughed to himself. It was a little cliche but it worked.

Traditionally, Rick would have thought this song was too fast to successfully strip to,not that he had contemplated it before, but she made it work. Flipping the cap off, she worked her long hair just as much as the rest of her body.

_"Whole lotta woman_

_A whole lotta Rosie"_

Her shirt ripped open, exposing her smallish but supple breasts and dark nipples. The women on the side, especially the one with the short hair, went crazy.

Part of him wanted to leave, go back to the hotel and get some sleep. He could feel the heat of a blush starting on his neck, as her shorts came off to show what has to be the world's smallest g-string.

Would he look like a prude if he ran out if the door? He drank down the rest of his first beer and immediately started on the second.

The other part of him thought maybe he could enjoy it, maybe he could look at this gyrating woman and get something out of it.

She was attractive enough, although much thinner than the song she stripped to's namesake, but he didn't feel anything more than embarrassed and a little sheepish. He had only ever been this close to one other naked woman and whatever passion they shared was lost in a different lifetime. Even after the divorce was finalized he kept out of the dating pool.

Rosie, if that was her real name, crawled on all fours over to the group of women who shoved dollar bills all over her nearly naked body. The excited dark haired girl even put her money in the g-string with her mouth as the stripper rocked towards her.

He felt like he was intruding, watching something very private displayed in such a public place.

A cough on the other side of the stage drew his attention back to the men. They all appeared bored and weren't really watching the dancing woman. Two of the men were even facing kind of away from the stage laughing and chatting.

For the second time in such a short while Rick felt like a complete moron. He was in a gay bar. Oddly enough that didn't bother him as much as watching the women did.

The waiter, Eric, suddenly was at his side.

"Tyreese thought you could use a couple more of these." The slight but attractive waiter said as he swapped the two empty beer bottles for two new ones.

"Uh, thanks." Rick stammered out, mouth suddenly dry.

"Don't worry." Eric said. "The best is yet to come."

He winked at Rick then was off to pass out more drinks.

Rick slammed one of the beers down, thinking now maybe he should have picked a stronger beverage. As he sipped the remaining beer the familiar calming warmth of alcohol finally settled in. Small relief, but better than nothing

Before he knew it the song was over and the curtains were closing. Rosie bowed right before they shut completely.

He let out a shaky breath. At least that was over.

Before the silence could settle Tyreese's voice was back.

"Thank you, Rosie. Now, guys, we all know it can be a jungle out there. Some days you are the king and others you are at the bottom of the food change. But sometimes it isn't all that bad, if the hunter is after you."

Tyreese's laugh fades in rhythmically to strong guitar chord. Right away Rick knew this song. Out of all the heavy metal songs he had heard, not that there were many, this one he always found strangely arousing.

_"Mother"_

The deep voice of Danzig sang in perfect time with the stage lighting up a man facing away from the crowd. Wearing loose fitting jeans and a leather vest with bright white angel wings, muscular arms exposed.

_"Tell your children not to walk my way"_

The man spun gracefully on booted feet towards the deep cheers of the crowd. It was the male side that was going crazy now.

And for good fucking reason.

Wait, did he really just think that? It was probably just the beer talking.

The man was attractive. He could admit that just fine. Shaggy dark hair framed a masculine, chiseled face with deep set blue eyes. Maybe some wouldn't find him attractive but there was a spark, a magnetic pull that Rick found captivating.

 _"Tell your children not to hear my words_   
_What they mean_   
_What they say"_

The vest slid off his shoulders, falling to the ground, exposing the expanse of sculpted chest. Shaking his hips in time with the music, Rick was hypnotized.

Next the jeans dropped and were kicked away, revealing teeny-tiny leather shorts that technically covered everything but left very little to the imagination. It should have been humorous. Rick should have found it all ridiculous but he thought it was much more in the ridiculously sexy side of the spectrum.

Locking his gaze on Rick, the man sauntered over, oozing with confidence and sex. Rick could understand the hunter reference now. The stripper didn't look like a stripper. No, he was a wolf with prey in his sights.

Rick froze, his pulse quickened. Someone, he thought Eric the waiter, shoved paper, no money, into his hand.

Dropping to his knees, the man undulated his torso, rubbing the beautiful skin, mere inches away from Rick.

_"Not about to see your light_   
_But if you wanna find hell with me_   
_I can show you what it's like_   
_Till you're bleeding"_

By some unknown reflex, Rick was putting dollars into those miniscule shorts. If he had enough brain power he probably would have just taken his wallet out and shoved that in there too.

The man smirked at Rick, giving him a wink before turning to crawl towards the other men. If Rick was blushing before, his entire body became engulfed in flames.

He watched the man's ass shaking in the air. Those shorts clung almost too tightly, creating an insanely sexy sight.

Thoughts race through his brain. He hadn't felt like this, in well, ever. It was funny that it didn't really bother him so much that he was this attracted to a man, so much as the sudden and severe levels of it. Never before had he felt this drawn to another person, never had he felt this level of attraction, even towards his ex-wife. And of course his rising lust was for a stripper, not an attainable human being.

The man had moved to the back of the stage. He planted his feet out and straightened his legs, pushing his ass into the air. He pulled the top half of his body up to standing then turned fully around. As the crescendo of the song built, he took off in a run. Jumping onto the pole, he grasped it his hands but kept his legs open and away in some kind of mid-air split.

All the muscles in his body were firm and bulging from the sheer strength it took to hold that position. His elbows were pointed downward causing the already sizeable biceps and pectorals grew exponentially. The tightened abs brought out their six pack definition. Rick’s eyes traveled lower to the rounded rock solid form that was the man’s thighs. His groin muscle twitched ever so slightly where it disappeared under his shorts.

Rick was sure he would be salivating if his mouth wasn't so dry.

As the music swelled and went crazy, the man stayed perfectly still and calm, the eye in the middle of the storm.

Hooking his left leg around the pole, he spun, turning and sliding downwards. Landing gracefully on the ground, he grinded his pelvis against the pole. An image flashed in Rick’s mind where he took the place of that lucky pole, causing a violent shiver to run through his body.

Releasing his grip, the man just stood in front of the pole. Chest heaving, skin shining with a thin layer of sweat, he looked amazing. On the last note of the song the man lifted an eyebrow and tilted his chin up ever so slightly, as if he was challenging you not to find him incredibly sexy.  

The curtain closed to the shouts of all of the men, save Rick who was trying to get his lungs to work correctly again. Leaning back in the chair, he covered his face with his hands, centering himself.

Holy shit. Hoooollllyyy Shiiiit.

Tyreese’s booming laugh over the surround system brought him back to himself. Jumping up Rick walked back towards the bar, maybe he could walk it off. Or drink it off.

Pulling the barstool against the counter, Rick rested his head in his hands and waited for Tyreese to finish his MC duties.

“Well I hope he has a permit to carry those guns, am I right gentlemen?” Tyreese joked to the still cheering crowd. “Now for everyone’s favorite Boy Next Door, Aaaaarrrroooon!”

The whistles and hoots seemed distant and hazy to Rick as he looked up to see Tyreese walking over to him.

“Another beer?” Tyreese said with a brilliant smile.

Before Rick could formulate the words, a gruff voice from behind him answered.

“Yeah, I’ll buy him a whiskey. He looks pretty thirsty.”

Suddenly the owner of that voice sat next to him. Of course it was the adonis from the stage. The stripper, the man, whatever.

“Uh.” Rick struggled to speak. “Yeah. Thanks.”

Tyreese was silent but smiling as he poured them both a double shot of Jack Daniels.

"Here you go, boys." Tyreese said before walking to serve more drinks.

Shooting back the whiskey in one large gulp Rick let the burn of it clear his brain. He needed to get his act together before he made an even bigger fool of himself.

"Thanks for the drink, man. My name's Rick." He said, extending his hand.

The other man had finished his drink as well. He glanced at Rick’s hand then back to his face before returning the gesture.

"Daryl."

Daryl. Daryl. His name is Daryl. Rick let the name roll around. Daryl's hand was firm with rough calluses.

Up close he was even prettier than on the stage. Daryl's eyes were blue and sharp.

"You a trucker?" Daryl asked in his sandpaper southern drawl.

"Yeah. Pulled off for the night." Rick answered. "Why? Do I look like a trucker?"

"Not really." Daryl replied with a smirk. "Better looking than most truckers I've seen."

Rick flashed his half grin that had usually got a reaction from women.

"Probably because I haven't been doing it for very long." Rick added.

"That's it. You're head ain't molded into the trucker hat shape yet." Daryl joked.

Daryl looked down at Rick’s hand.

"You married?" The other man asked, noting the faint tan line where his wedding ring used to sit.

"Divorced. She cheated so that was that. " Rick said.

"Hm. Woman must have been blind and stupid."

Rick laughed. "I'm not that easy to live with. "

"And what was your crime? You didn't wipe those sexy ass shit kickers before you walked through the house? Fucking monster."

"Something like that. I do have a temper."

"Sure. You probably gave her Camelot and 2.5 kids."

"It wasn't Camelot. Just a house. And just one kid."

"White picket fence in a small town?"

"Of course." Rick was surprised how accurate Daryl was about his life.

"Who'd she think she was better off with?"

"My best friend."

"She went off with Lancelot? Fuck." Daryl chuckled.  "Sorry, it isn't funny."

"It isn't. But when you spell it out like that it kind of is."

They sat in silence for a moment. Comfortable and nice. Rick liked this guy, liked his no-nonsense way of talking, his laid back demeanor, it didn't hurt that he was gorgeous as hell.

"You wanna go outside for a smoke?" Daryl asked.

"Sure." Rick said, trying not to sound too excited. "Let me close out my tab."

"Meet you out there." Daryl said as he walked away.

Tyreese handed Rick his bill. He paid without really looking but he put a hefty tip for Tyreese and Eric to split before going outside.

The air was much cooler outside, he must have been in the bar longer than he thought.

A light of a cigarette brought his attention to the wall where Daryl leaned, his face subtly illuminated by the fiery tip.

"Want one?" Daryl asked, cigarette pack in hand.

"I don't smoke."

"Then why'd you come out here?" Daryl's voice was quieter than before, deeper.

Stepping closer, Rick didn’t think it through before he leaned in and kissed Daryl. Their lips met in a hot clash. Rick was pretty sure if the world exploded just then, he wouldn’t pull away. If zombies tried to rip them apart, he wouldn’t budge.

Daryl was fierce, lips, teeth, and tongue almost assaulting Rick’s mouth. Daryl tasted like smoke and whiskey, and something sweeter that Rick never wanted to forget.

His lungs were on fire when Daryl finally pulled away, panting.

"I have a room at the motel." Rick said, between breaths.

"That is the best idea I've ever heard. Lead on." Daryl replied, taking a final drag off his cigarette and stamping it out.

Rick was ready to jog back to the motel but he didn't want to appear overly anxious.

"You from around here?" Rick asked.

"No. My dream destination was this shithole." Daryl replied sarcastically.

"Sorry." Rick mumbled.

"Ain't your fault."

Thankfully they reached the room before he could say anything else. Walking inside, Rick closed the door behind them, locking it.

"Look, let's get one thing straight." Daryl said firmly. "Just cause you came out of a broken fairytale don't mean I'm some princesses in a fucking tower waiting for your bow-legged ass to save me."

Rick nodded solemnly and stepped into Daryl's space.

"Were you checking out my ass?" Rick asked playfully.

"Course I was." Daryl said, still a little irritated.

This man was adorable.

Leaning in, Rick gently kissed him. Softer and smoother than the first kiss.

As the kiss deepened, Rick felt Daryl expertly unbuttoning Rick’s shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. In the back of his mind the idea hit him that he was much hairier than Daryl, what if he didn't like it? He wasn't a beast by any means but nothing like the silky smoothness Daryl had. Why had this never bothered him before?

Pulling away, Daryl ripped his own sleeveless shirt off. The other man's eyes went to Rick’s bared chest, looking very pleased, his hands suddenly all over Rick.

Taking the opportunity to touch more, Rick leaned in to kiss down Daryl's neck. At the base he kissed lightly, causing a quiet moan from Daryl. Wanting more, Rick bit harder, Daryl's moan getting louder and more desperate.

All at once Rick’s clothes were too hot and too tight. Letting Daryl go he sat on the bed to get his boots off as soon as he could.

Daryl toed his boots off, kicking them away, and dropped his jeans. This time there were no small black shorts, this time it was just bare skin and his hard cock.

Now Rick didn't have many cocks to compare too but Daryl's was just as pretty and mouth watering as the rest of him.

Still sitting Rick slid his pants and underwear off in one pull, exposing his own aching erection.

Suddenly he was self conscious again, he didn't think his dick was half as attractive as Daryl's.

"Ever sucked a dick before?" Daryl asked.

Tearing his eyes away from the man's crotch, Rick looked at his face and shook his head, blushing, embarrassed to be a grown man who had never gone down on another man.

"Wanna try? I think those lips would look so good wrapped around it." Daryl said while wrapping one of his hands around the base of his own cock.

"How could I not?" Rick responded.

Sinking to his knees, Rick thought it looked better at eye level. Tentatively he licked the length from base to tip. Daryl hummed above him, giving Rick more confidence.

Opening his mouth, Rick wrapped his lips around Daryl's cock. It was so smooth, so thick, and so hard.

"Teeth." Daryl hissed. "Not too much teeth, baby."

Rick relaxed his jaw, trying to keep his teeth away. He rolled his tongue as he sucked, moving his head back and forth.

"Yeah, that feels nice." Daryl moaned.

Sliding his cock in deeper, Rick tried taking more of it down but started to gag. Pushing Rick back, Daryl's cock came out of Rick’s mouth. Somehow it was even more appealing covered in Rick’s spit.

Rick’s mouth went to Daryl's hip, kissing and licking his way up that perfect torso until he was standing and face level with Daryl.

The other man was a little shorter than Rick but his shoulders were broader. His hands came to rest on Daryl's arms, rubbing them up and down, loving their hard contours.

"Want ya to fuck me." Daryl said.

"Please." Rick said. Please? What was wrong with him, when did he become so inarticulate and lame? "But I've never..."

"'S okay. Just lay down." Daryl instructed.

Scrambling onto the bed, Rick reclined against the pillows and headboard. Daryl fished something out of his pants and climbed on to the foot of the bed.

Opening a small a small bottle of lube, Daryl poured a large amount into the palm of his hand. Tossing the bottle down,  he coated his fingers in the clear liquid. On his knees, Daryl reached behind himself and gasped.

Having the slightest view between Daryl's legs, Rick saw a finger moving and disappearing inside of the other man. Then Daryl shifted and more fingers were added to the mix. Moaning Daryl watched how enthralled Rick was. This was the single most erotic thing Rick had ever witnessed.

"God Daryl." Rick managed to say. "You look so fucking hot like that."

With a rough laugh Daryl pulled his hand away and lifted a condom wrapper to his mouth. Tearing it open with his teeth, Daryl rolled the condom over Rick’s cock. That first touch was amazing, he had to bite his cheek to keep from coming just from that.

"I'll make it so good for you, big boy." Daryl said in his rough whisper.

Straddling him, Daryl carefully lowered down onto Rick’s waiting cock. Feeling the resistance of Daryl's hole, Rick doubted for a second that this was going to work but Daryl kept pushing down. Even with the stretching Daryl was the tightest thing Rick had ever felt. Sliding ever so slowly, Daryl was finally fully on him.

Holy shit. Tearing up, Rick tried his damndest not to move, or cum, before Daryl moved.

After what felt like an eternity, Daryl gently rocked his hips forward and back. Eyebrows furrowed in concentration and effort Daryl upped the pace until he was riding Rick at a strong pace.

"Darlin'." Rick said. "You feel so good. So goddamn good."

Good didn't really begin to cover it.

The entire universe existed solely between Daryl's thighs, the tight wet heat was heaven. The bouncing movement of Daryl's cock, and glimmer of precome dripping off, was hypnotizing.

"Fuck." Daryl said breathlessly. "Your cock is fucking amazing."

Moaning, words completely failed Rick. He wanted to say a million filthy things, to do even filthier things, but he was paralyzed with pleasure.

Bracing himself on the headboard, Daryl angled hips in some magical way that applied more pressure as he grinded on Rick. The heat low in his groin was blooming outward, he was on fire, building to implosion.

Looking up Rick met Daryl’s eyes, their blue color was blown black with lust.

“Are you gonna cum in me, Rick?” Daryl panted.

That was the first time he heard his name out of those beautiful lips.

“Yes. Yes, fuuuuck.” Rick said, pushing his hips up, getting as deep as possible inside. Everything whited out as he came, groaning with what air was left in his body.

The weight on top of him was suddenly gone. Rick struggled to focus his vision. On his knees again Daryl ripped the condom off Rick with one hand and pumping his own cock with the other.

Daryl’s hand worked his dick furiously. Making the sexiest grunt, Daryl’s cum shot out, stripping on to Rick’s spent cock.

“Mine now.” Daryl mumbled.

Wishing he could cum again right then, Rick stared at the mess.

Disappearing for a moment, Daryl came from the bathroom with a washcloth to clean them both up. Then he collapsed next to Rick on the bed.

“I think you may have killed me.” Rick laughed.

“Weren't bad yourself.”

They lay together, Rick burying his nose in Daryl’s hair, Daryl’s limbs covering Rick. He smelled like the woods and cigarettes.

Before he could ask Daryl to stay the night, they were both asleep.

The bed shifted, waking Rick up. Daryl was pulling on his boots, already dressed.

“Going somewhere?” Rick asked.

Startled, Daryl looked at him with a grin.

“Headin’ home, you gotta get on the road soon anyway.” Daryl said.

“You're right.” Rick said, sitting up to give Daryl a quick kiss. “Want to get some breakfast?”

A look passed over Daryl’s face before shaking his head.

“Nah. Maybe next time.” Daryl said, standing up.

“I don't know when I’ll be back around here.” Rick said.

“Just tell me next time you're in town.” Daryl said as he went out the door.

Rick smiled but wanted to run after him and tell him not to go. But he couldn't. Checking the time Rick saw he really did need to get on the road too.

He got dressed quickly and grabbed his stuff to go. Almost forgetting his cell phone he picked it up to text Carol that he was leaving. Opening the recent contact lists, he saw a new number under the name “Best lay I’ve ever had”. Daryl must have snuck his phone number in Rick’s phone while he was still sleeping.

Laughing out loud, and feeling happier than he had in a long time, he climbed into his truck.

As he drove onto the freeway, he couldn't help but feel some remorse for having to drive away, back to the open road and responsibility.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since Rick watched Daryl walk out of his motel room. Two days. Forty-eight hours. 2880 minutes. 172800 seconds, not that he was counting or anything.

Laying in his bed in the early morning light, all Rick could think about was Daryl. As he got in the freeway that day until the dream he just awoke from was Daryl. Thinking by now the flames would have lessened, not increased, Rick finally decided to text him.

Pulling up the contacts he saw Best Lay I’ve Ever Had.  Smiling, he wondered what to text. I can't stop thinking about you? I just had a dream about you? What are you wearing?

The last time he flirted was before the age of cell phones so he was a little lost in this area.

[Rick] Hey

Hitting send he instantly regretted it, he should have sent something else, something clever and cute. A witty line that would have knocked Daryl sideways with lust.

It felt like an eternity, but it was a matter of seconds when his phone whistled with a reply.

[Daryl] Hey yourself.

[Daryl] Are you up early, dreaming about me?

Laughing, he thought Daryl gave him a little bit of a break, easing him into this.

[Rick] You caught me.

[Daryl] That's what I was doing…

Rick took a deep breath, picturing Daryl naked and hard.

[Rick] Maybe you could send me something to remind me…;)

A picture popped up of Daryl, from lips to hips, perfect muscled torso and mouth partially open. It was beautiful. Snaking his hand lower, Rick grabbed his cock and stroked, eyes never moving from the picture.

[Daryl] Miss me yet?

[Rick] Yea

[Daryl] Are you stroking your dick right now?

[Rick] Yea

[Daryl] Show me

Moaning loudly, Rick could not believe how this escalated. And how turned on he was. Snapping a quick photo of his hand gripping his leaking cock. He hit send before rational thought could hold him back.

[Daryl] Mmmmm

He stroked fast and hard, remembering Daryl’s smell, his taste. The way Daryl had rocked his hips. Eyes focused on the parted lips, Rick fucked into his hand. Flashing through his mind, he remembered the way his dick looked covered in Daryl’s cum.

[Rick] I loved your cum on me

[Daryl] You’ll have to return the favor

It was so hot, so powerfully hot, Rick let the heat take him away as he came all over his hand.

Taking a couple breaths he reeled his thoughts in. Daryl was driving him insane, that was the only explanation for all of this.

[Rick] Even long distance you’re amazing

[Daryl] when are you cumming again?

[Rick] Haha. Next week I will be driving through

[Daryl] Call me then

[Rick] Can’t wait

Just then his calendar alert went off that Carl’s baseball game was in an hour and he still hadn’t gotten out of bed yet. At least he had next week’s drive to look forward to.

As Rick pulled up to the baseball field, he felt the pit of anxiety and irritation burst in his stomach. Seeing all the happy couples together, with their happy little children, on this perfect sunny afternoon. He didn’t belong to this anymore. Being the loner divorced guy, he didn’t fit their two by two system. Even though Lori and Shane were the adulterers who did wrong, they were accepted back into the fold because they seemed like another happy duo.

Spotting Carl walking to his car, he remembered why it was worth it. His boy, the light of his life. That is why he stayed around this place. When Carl smiled and waved at him, it made all of the condescending looks go away.

“Hey buddy.” Rick said, wrapping Carl in a bear hug.

“Hey Dad! Glad you made it.”

“I wouldn’t miss one of your games.” Rick replied.

Carl shrugged. “I know. But Mom said with work and all you might not be able to make it sometimes.”

“You are always number one.” Rick said.

“Yeah, yeah. I gotta go warm up now.” Carl said and turned to jog over to the other kids on his team.

Finding his way to the bleachers, Rick got a corner front spot where no one else was nearby. Part of him wanted to text Daryl again, ask him what he was doing today, was he working? Having fun? What were his hobbies? It dawned on him that he didn’t know very much about the man that consumed his brain most of the time.

Someone sat next to him, pulling him from his thoughts. Turning, he saw Lori’s face, her eyes scrutinizing him.

“Hello Lori.” He said.

“You made it.” Lori said.

“Why wouldn’t I make it?” Rick asked, irritated with her subtle accusations.

“I don’t know, Rick, new life, new priorities.”

“Lori, I don’t want to get into this here but you chose this “new life”, not me.” Rick kept his voice low.

“Sorry.” She said. “I didn’t really mean it like that.”

Lori looked down at her hands in her lap. He noticed the slight swell of her belly. So her and Shane were expecting, how lovely for them. He tried to keep his eyes from rolling.

“You are a good dad.” Lori conceded. “I just know that you aren’t in complete control of your schedule and you are out of town a lot.”

Nodding in response, he kept quiet, not really wanting to further their conversation. Once you have children with someone you are eternally connected to them, so even after their divorce he was still going to have to talk to her. And see her. He could be cordial, for Carl, but not friendly.

Taking his lead, she also was silent for the game. They cheered for Carl, smiled, and clapped, just like good parents should. It wasn’t the worst time of his life but he wondered if he would feel different if he was sitting next to someone he liked.

What if Daryl was here with him instead of Lori? The two of them chanting for Carl, taking him out for pizza or ice cream when the game was over. It was strange how much the idea of Daryl high fiving Carl across the table while sitting next to Rick made him smile.

“Are you seeing someone, Rick?” Lori asked, suddenly, breaking his daydream.

“Huh?” He asked, still stunned. “No. Why would you ask?”

“That look on your face.” She said peering at him. “You should see someone, be happy again.”

Luckily the game ended before the conversation could go on any further. No part of him wanted to explain to Lori that her ex-husband had a huge gay crush on stripper he met in a bar.

It had not yet been a week since he left Daryl, but he was chomping at the bit to get on the road to him. He must have been a little overzealous trying to help the loader because the guy told him if he did not step away he would not be leaving until the morning. That got Rick to back off.

Pacing back and forth he watched them loading his rig. Making his mental checklist he had everything ready to go. Packing for this drive turned out to be harder than before. Now he had someone he wanted to look good for and impress. Before it was whatever jeans were clean would do.

As they lifted the last palette into the back, Rick checked traffic times again on his phone. Everything was still clear.

[Rick] If traffic keeps clear, I should be there in about 3 hours.

[Daryl] Gonna stay at the motel?

[Rick] That was the plan.

[Daryl] I’ll meet you there.

[Daryl] Listen to this while you drive….

There was a link to Youtube but Dale, the lead of the loading crew, whistled him over.

“All loaded?” Rick asked, jogging over.

“Yup. Be safe out there Rick.” Dale said while locking up the back of the rig.

“Thanks!” Rick couldn’t hide his excitement as hopped in the truck and got on the road.

As soon as he was on the freeway and making good time, he pulled out his phone again to hear the song Daryl sent over.

The start of it sounded like techno, the lyrics about sex but nothing overt. It had a good beat, he would give it that. Then the chorus hit.

_“Push up to my body_

_Sink your teeth into my_

_Flesh_

_Get undressed_

_Taste the flesh_

_Bite into me harder”_

Well that was a visual, he thought. He pictured Daryl mouthing the words while they rolled on the hotel bed.

_“Hold my hands above my head_

_And push my face into the bed_

_Cause I'm a screamer baby_

_Make me a mute“_

It just got better. His brain flashed images of Daryl beneath him, screaming Rick’s name over and over in that deep southern voice. He could feel his cock hardening, the song, the images, it was going to be a long drive. He was really going to have to thank Daryl for that.

The road blurred by until he was pulling into the motel parking lot. Grabbing a bag and locking up, he jogged into the office to get a room.

Michonne sat behind the desk with a magazine, a repeat of the last time he was in here.

“One room for the night?” She asked, smiling in that conspiratory way.

“Yes, please.” He said out of breath, also trying to indicate he was in a hurry, he handed over his credit card before she even asked for it.

“Same room, seven, is open. Check out is the same time.” She handed him the key, eyeing him as he thanked her and just about ran out the door.

He was a little ahead of schedule so that gave him time to change and get the road off of him before Daryl showed up.

Just as he was putting his boots back on, there was a knock at the door.

Opening the motel door, Daryl stood there in a sleeveless dark t shirt and baggy jeans, his bare biceps beautifully illuminated in the fading daylight.

“Hi.” Rick said.

Rick had tried to mentally prepare himself, to not act like an idiot when he saw him again, but he couldn’t help the goofy looking grin that came over his face when he looked at Daryl.

“Drive ok?” Daryl asked.

“Yeah, a little uncomfortable but other than it, it was ok.” Rick said, trying to make a joke.

Daryl gave him a sideways look. “Uncomfortable?”

“That song,” Rick said with a laugh. “It was a little distracting.”

Daryl openly smiled and laughed.

“So you liked it.”

Rick nodded.

“Wait.” Rick said. “How did you know I was here?”

“Oh. Michonne told me. Know her from way back.”

“Hey.” Rick said. “I’m starving, do you want to go grab dinner?”

He motioned to the diner across the street.

“Now?” Daryl asked, an unreadable expression crossing his face.

“I haven’t eaten in a while and I need to build my strength back up, thought you would join me?”

Daryl eyed him for a second, like he was weighing things out in his brain before he grinned and nodded.

“But you are presuming a lot, that anything will be happening at all later.”

Rick laughed and locked up before the walked to the diner.

It was pretty empty so they got a table right away and placed the order with a tall thin dark haired woman. Her name tag read “Maggie”.

As she walked away, Rick noticed the girl from Woodbury that went nuts over the female stripper before Daryl.

Daryl looked where Rick’s eyes were.

“Do you know her?” Daryl asked.

“No. I recognized her from Woodbury, that night. She was very, uh, enthusiastic about the lady before you.”

Daryl laughed suddenly, a sound that rolled down Rick’s spine pleasantly.

“That’s Tara. She’s got a thing for Rosita.”

Rick nodded. “I gathered that much. They together?”

“Naw.” Daryl responded. “I think Rosita’s playing hard to get.”

“That so?” Rick asked, smiling at Daryl’s gossip.

“Well, that is just what I guess.” Daryl shrugged and tossed a wadded up napkin at Rick.

They ate their burgers and fries in an easy silence. The food was good, filling his belly and putting him in an easy going mood.

Rick sighed contentedly, he noticed Daryl’s gaze on him.

“What is it?” Rick asked.

“Nothin’.”

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?”

“Tryin’ to figure you out.”

“What if I don’t want you to figure me out?” Rick thought he was a pretty obvious man, so he wasn’t sure what Daryl meant.

“I always figure people out. What they want, what they need. How they really are, not just what they pretend to be.” Daryl said mysteriously.

Rick leaned over the table towards Daryl.

“Well I can just tell you what I want.” Rick eyed Daryl lavaciously. “I can tell you what I need.”

Daryl smiled, something that made him look more like a wolf than a man.

“Yeah. I bet you could.”

Maggie broke the staredown by plopping the bill on the table.

“Can I get you anything else?” She asked in her sweet voice.

“I think we are ok.” Rick said, pulling out his wallet.

“Oh, you’re paying?” Daryl asked as Rick handed Maggie enough cash to cover both meals.

Rick paused, did he do something wrong?

Maggie playfully hit Daryl’s shoulder. “Don’t be such a grouch, Daryl. He just likes you, that’s all he’s doing.”

Daryl turned red and shuffled out of the booth.

“He’ll be fine. He’s a little shy.” Maggie whispered to Rick.

“Shy?” Rick asked, thinking to the confident sex god that had approached him in the bar.

“Yeah.” She said. “When it’s someone he is really into.”

Daryl was almost at the door so Rick scrambled after him.

Behind him he heard Maggie yell to them.

“Don’t get into any trouble now, boys.”

As the walked through the parking lot, Daryl still hadn’t said anything.

“You live near here?” Rick asked.

“Not too far.” Daryl said, a bit of the irritated edge still in his voice.

“Did you walk here?”

“Drove.”

Rick looked at the parking lot, at what cars were parked there, trying to figure out which one belonged to Daryl.

“Let me guess, the motorcycle?” Rick said after spotting the black bike up front.

“You ever ride one before?” Daryl asked, sounding more at ease.

“Me? No.” Rick said. “But I guess that is how you get all the guys, clinging to the bad boy on his motorcycle.”

“You got me.” Daryl said.

They went into the room, the air much less nervous than last time they were in this position. But now that they were alone, all of that built up lust and waiting crashed back down onto Rick.

Rick watched Daryl take off his shoes and recline on the bed, leaning up on his elbows. The angle made his muscles bulge and pulled the shirt tight across his shoulders.

“Is this what you do all day?” Rick asked.

“What’s that?”

“Lay around look hot as hell, breaking the hearts of old men like me.”

Daryl rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. “Yeah, I can be real seductive in my mechanic coveralls.”

“Hm. All greasy and sweaty?” Rick asked, picturing Daryl bent over a car and looking back at him with a come hither stare. “Mechanics still do the trick for me.”

Chewing his lip, Daryl looked Rick up and down like he wanted to eat him alive.

Slipping off his shoes and unbuttoning his shirt, Rick wanted to really give Daryl something to look at. This time Rick wasn’t going to be stumbling and nervous. No, now he was going to make Daryl feel good.

Rick unbuttoned his jeans, leaving them on but he let them hang open showing an extra bit of skin.

“Get undressed.” Rick said in a hushed voice. He wanted to drink every detail of Daryl in. Seeing him in the flesh was much better than his memory, or even photos.

For a moment Daryl didn’t move, Rick started to waiver for just a moment that he had pushed his luck too far but then Daryl was taking his shirt off. Then his pants. He reclined in the same position as before, now completely naked. Daryl looked so fucking good like this. His muscles just tense enough to show their subtle outline. Not to mention the dark, closely trimmed pubic hair highlighting his dark, hard cock.

Rick couldn’t hold back any longer. Laying over Daryl, Rick finally brought their mouths together. Daryl’s lips pressed against his and they moved together, passion and want evident. He could feel Daryl making a contented hum. It was like Rick had been living past week in black and white, now he had shifted back to color.

Breaking the kiss, Rick slithered down Daryl’s body to kneel between his legs. Daryl’s eyes stayed on him as Rick dipped his head to tongue down the hard cock in front of him. He moved lower to lick each of his heavy balls, covering them in saliva.

Rick made sure this time he was prepared and pulled the small bottle of lube from his back pocket. Coating his fingers in the viscous clear liquid, he bravely circled Daryl's entrance and pushed a digit inside.

The other man made a delicious noise as Rick worked it in, stretching the tight hole.

“Another.” Daryl demanded, his head thrown back.

Obeying perfectly, a second finger squeezed inside. Having never paid such close attention to this region of the body, Rick was amazed how he could fit his cock in there. His fingers felt like they could barely get in.

Before Daryl could call for more, Rick worked a third finger inside his ass. Crooking his finger tips, he searched for Daryl's prostate. They brushed against the mound in Daryl, causing the other man to almost levitate off the bed. Yeah, that must be the right place. Applying pressure in a pulsing way, he had Daryl’s hips rocking into his touch. Daryl's cock was dripping from the tip, Rick couldn't help but lick as much off while he kept the movement going.

“Rick.” Daryl moaned. “Quit playing and fuck me already.”

Pulling his fingers out at Daryl’s words, he stood and wiped his hand on his discarded shirt.

“And what if I don't?” Rick asked, as if there was anything on this earth that could keep him from fucking Daryl senseless.

Before Rick could blink, Daryl was standing centimeters in front of him.

“Like you could resist?” Daryl scoffed as he bit Rick’s neck, just below his jaw.

“When you're right, you're right.” Rick panted out.

Not being able to hold out anymore, Rick pulled the condom out of his pocket and dropped his jeans. Taking Daryl by those glorious shoulders, Rick pushed him flat against the wall near the bed. Ravishing Daryl's mouth while he put the condom on.

Hitching his leg up, Daryl wrapped it around Rick, shifting his hips. Brushing his ass against Rick’s cock was almost too much.

Needing Daryl now, Rick reached down to guide his dick to Daryl's asshole. Tentatively he pushed the head inside that agonizingly tight hole. Before moving in any more, Rick shifted Daryl's other leg around him.

In one swift motion Rick picked Daryl up, braced him against the wall, and rammed his cock fully into Daryl.

The angle was a bit awkward until Rick slid one leg slightly forward. Then everything was perfect. Rocking his hips forward, he felt every inch of his cock enveloped in Daryl’s heat.

“Yeah, just like that.” Daryl said in a breathless voice.

Rick undulated harder, never pulling fully back out of Daryl's ass, wanting to stay in there forever.

With every forward motion, Rick relentlessly hit Daryl’s prostate. Daryl had his eyes locked onto Rick as he moaned so loud Rick expected a knock at the door any moment.

But it didn't matter because it was the hottest fucking noise Rick had heard, and knowing he was the cause of it made it a million times better.

“You are so fucking sexy.” Rick huffed. “I love hearing you moan for me.”

Daryl let out a sound that was like a moan and a growl, then he was cumming between their sweat slicked bodies. The clenching around Rick’s cock was almost suffocating, it was like nothing he had ever felt and he was lost, exploding inside Daryl. He thought he cried out but he was too focused on all the cum shooting out of him.

Rick wanted to stay like this but he could barely stand after that. Helping Daryl back to standing, Rick picked his shirt up and cleaned them both of Daryl's cum.

Pulling the blankets back, Daryl got into the bed while Rick tossed the condom in the trash. Jumping in the bed Rick landed partially on top of Daryl.

“You’re kind of an oaf.” Daryl said. “But I’ll forgive ya because that was the best orgasm of my fucking life.”

Nuzzling against Daryl's cheek, Rick laughed.

“Aw, you're just saying that.”

“Whatever man.” Daryl responded, eyes already closed. “Turn off the light, I wanna sleep.”

“So bossy.” Rick said, reaching across Daryl, to flick the light off.

In the darkness Rick’s lips found Daryl's, kissing slowly and languidly until Rick thought he was going to fall asleep like that. Reluctantly he stopped but he pressed his face against Daryl's warm neck, inhaling his calming scent with every breath.

The irritating jingle of the alarm on Rick’s phone woke them both up, bright and early. Turning it off, Rick heard Daryl grumbling next to him.

Rick removed the pillow Daryl put over his own face and smiled at the other, obviously grumpy, man.

“What are ya smiling at?” Daryl asked, voice husky with sleep.

“Even when you are grouchy you are cute.” Rick said.

“Alright Romeo, keep it in your pants.” Daryl said but Rick saw that smile creep onto his face.

“I know. I know.” Rick said in between kissing down Daryl's neck. “I got to get back on the road.”

“If ya keep that up, I won't let ya leave.” Daryl laughed.

Rick’s secondary alarm went off, letting him know he really needed to leave.

Getting clean clothes from his bag, Rick dressed himself as he watched Daryl do the same.

“So, if everything goes ok,” Rick said. “I’ll be coming back through here in a few days.”

“Guess I don't have to wait so long to get some again.” Daryl said with a wink.

Picking up all their stuff, they then made their way towards the door.

“Well, I guess I'll see you in a few days.” Rick said.

Daryl kissed him quickly on the lips.

“Maybe.” Daryl said jokingly.

Rick playfully slapped Daryl's ass as they went through the front door.

Getting on his bike, Daryl nodded at him, and started it up. He drove off with a loud roar, something in Rick tightened, not wanting Daryl to leave.

After checking out Rick got in his truck and pulled out of the parking, thinking of how many hours he could drive without food or sleep to get back to Daryl as fast as humanly possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to thank everyone for the feedback from the first chapter! I really appreciated. 
> 
> Secondly, I have several more chapters in my head for this fic but I am also working on a NaNoWriMo project so I may not get another chapter up for a while. But never fear, I will definitely be writing more, at least three more chapters if my outline is any indication. 
> 
> Third, I am in love with fanmixes and music in general for my OTPs so I am going to be working in a lot of songs to the chapters, not song fics, just what music the boys are listening to while thinking of/with the other one. I hope nobody minds that. 
> 
> And if you want to listen to the song Daryl sends Rick (Flesh by Simon Curtis), you can find it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEfKooMunLI
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos! Thanks again for reading!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. Life and the holidays really got in the way. I tried to make this one a little longer to hopefully make it worth the wait. ;)

Nighttime was always a tricky time for truckers. On the one hand it was always cooler, putting less stress on the engine. Plus, there were less people on the road so you could really plow through the miles at an even click. However, at night it was darker, out in the middle of nowhere there were just headlight beams to illuminate the road. After driving all day the lack of light and gentle rocking of the rumbling truck could easily put you to sleep.

The road was a cruel mistress. Rick thought he heard that once. Or maybe it was the sea. Maybe dilerim had set it after what felt like hours trying to keep his eyes open.

Deciding his incoherent thoughts were signs he should give it up for the night, he pulled off the highway to a rest stop.

The rest stop was as minimalist as they come, basically a parking lot with a bathroom. No other cars were parked so he stopped closest to the facilities.

After relieving himself and splashing his face with cool water, he climbed into the sleeper and locked up the cab for the night.

Leaving the radio on, he stretched out on his bed. It was small, just enough for one person, but it was comfortable. Melting in, he willed his muscles to relax and rest. Closing his eyes he thought he would be asleep in minutes.

Rick's body eased although his mind did not. If he kept his current daily mile pace he should be back to Daryl in about a day and half.

When he left the other man three days ago, Rick had mapped the fastest route from the hotel to the drop off and the way back home. Now he had re-loaded and was heading back. This was probably his fastest trip yet even though it felt like it had taken weeks.

He missed Daryl like crazy. Not just the sex part, but that was damned good, just being around Daryl was intoxicating. That raspy drawl, those eyes, and that half smile. It was enough to drive Rick insane.

Recalling the way Daryl had looked across the table at the diner, he couldn't help smiling. It was something he could really get used to being around.

A new song started on the radio, drawing his attention.

_“Baby I'm preying on you tonight,_

_Hunt you down,_

_Eat you alive”_

Of course he pictured Daryl, the way he almost attacked when they fucked.

_“I can still hear you making that sound_ _  
_ _Taking me down rolling on the ground”_

Thinking about the sounds Daryl made when they were together, his growls and pants, started to stir something inside of Rick.

Almost as if on cue, Rick's phone whistled a text alert. He knew it would be Daryl as he reached for his phone. Across the display it told him he had one unread text from Best Lay I’ve Ever Had.

Laughing out loud he opened the message.

[Daryl] What are you doin?

[Rick] I'm at a rest stop in the middle of nothing laying in my truck.

[Daryl] Alone?

[Rick] Just the radio singing me to sleep.

For a second Rick debated telling Daryl about the song, would he come off stupid? He threw caution to the wind when Daryl texted that he was in bed too.

[Rick] I was just listening to a song that made me think of you…

[Daryl] Yea?

Pulling up Youtube he quickly found the song and sent the link to Daryl. He waited for a few minutes, assuming the other man was actually listening to the song before responding.

Rick couldn't help imagining what Daryl looked like in that moment. Was he reclined in the darkness, only the light of his phone highlighting his sharp features? Was he wearing anything or just a blanket draped over him?

His cock twitched over the image. Unbuttoning his pants, he gave himself a little wiggle room.

[Daryl] You would listen to this mainstream crap. I'll have to educate you.

[Daryl] I guess this one song ain't bad.

Smiling to himself, Rick typed in some of the lyrics.

[Rick] You can't deny-ny-ny-ny.

[Daryl] haha.

[Daryl] So you're just sitting all by yourself listening to the radio thinking of me?

Put that way it made Rick feel a little lame and boring. It wasn't like there was much else to do in a place like this.

[Rick] The road can be a lonely place.

[Daryl] Yea, with your face and tight jeans I bet you're lonely a whole lot. Bet folks can't keep off you.

To be honest Rick kept to himself, both on and off the road, since his divorce. If people flirted with him he didn't take much notice. Not until Daryl, that is.

[Rick] Just you.

[Daryl] You're such a sweet talker.

[Rick] I haven't even started yet, darlin.

[Daryl] Well start talking. What would you do if I was there?

A hundred images flashed through his mind of skin and positions that weren't legal in all fifty states. He could type a number of dirty things he had seen in movies but he opted for the truth, with the old Grimes charm.

[Rick] First I'd tell you how gosh darn pretty you are.

[Daryl] Smooth. Can you hear my eyes rolling?

“C’mon! That's a good one.” Rick mumbled to himself.

[Rick] If you were laying naked in my bed all I could do would be kiss you and whisper into your ear how beautiful you are.

That was good, he'd have to like that.

[Daryl] Better.

Yeah, he liked it.

[Rick] I would take it slow and savor every second as I licked your earlobe. Down your neck. Your arms. Your chest. Your hips.

[Rick] Then I would stop and start again from your toes to your ankles. Those calves and thighs.

Thinking about it he wished they weren't so far apart, that they had more time together so he could make good on his words. Rick would love to taste every square inch of Daryl, leaving the other man a mess beneath him.

[Daryl] You're good. I'd be so hard for you.

Reading the text a quiet moan escaped Rick. His cock was straining against the fabric of his jeans. Wiggling his pants down, he freed his erection, giving it a couple of relief strokes.

[Rick] I know baby. Then I would lick your cock, getting it all nice and wet before sucking it down.

[Rick] You'd say my name over and over, begging for me. And since you are so perfect I’ll give you everything you want.

[Daryl] I'm saying your name right now as I stroke my cock, wishing it was your mouth.

Rick didn't know which was better, him going to town on Daryl or Daryl jerking himself to Rick's words.

Spitting into his palm he gripped his dick and moved up and down, both images running through his mind.

[Rick] I'd do just enough to keep you panting but not enough to cum.

[Daryl] You're a tease.

[Rick] Just how you like me. ;)

[Rick] Maybe I need to get a cock ring on you so I can lick you and suck you for hours without letting you cum.

Yeah, that would be perfect, just working Daryl for as long as he wanted. Daryl would be a moaning mess of want and desire. He would only be able to repeat Rick’s name over and over, yelling to the heavens with no sign of relief in sight.

[Daryl] Fuuuuucccckkk.

[Daryl] I wouldn’t say no to your filthy mouth worshiping my dick.

[Rick] Then I'd finger you nice and slow til you're ready for me to slide my cock in you.

[Daryl] oh yea, I'd be begging for it.

[Daryl] You make me so fucking horny.

Rick was glad that the effect was mutual.

[Rick] my dick is so hard right now, wishing it could fuck that lovely ass of yours.

[Daryl] Has anyone ever played with your ass before?

He recalled the time he asked Lori to touch him there. They were really drunk and fooling around, all hot and heavy. It sounded like a good idea, sexy and different, but the incredulous look she gave him proved she did not agree. Afterwards he watched several anal themed pornos, however he kept all thoughts on the topic to himself.

[Rick] No.

[Daryl] Good cuz I wanna be the first.

His cock twitched and he had to stroke it to relieve the intense pressure.

[Rick] Mmmm. Yea?

[Daryl] Yea. Once you got me all crazed I want you to bend over the bed and spread your legs.

[Daryl] I'd eat your ass so good. Sliding my tongue in and out of you until your fucking back onto me, yelling my name into the mattress because no one has ever touched or will touch you like I can.

Holy shit. Knowing he was good with his words, from time to time, Rick thought he had this one. Where he was good, Daryl was the fucking master. Never in his life had he wanted something so filthy so much.

[Rick] Omg yes. I'm so close to cumming, you are so fucking hot. More.

[Daryl] Mm. Oh yea, I'm close.

[Daryl] Just when the pleasure is almost too much, you pull me off of you, pushing me to the ground on all fours and fuck me through the floor.

[Rick] yea, you like Doggy style? So I can watch as you take all of my cock.

[Rick] You'd have better taken the cock ring off so you'd cum as soon as I enter you.

[Daryl] Baby you'd make me cum like that even with the ring on. I'd cum so fucking hard all over the floor.

[Rick] Are you cumming now? I want you to cum.

[Daryl] I'm gonna, just tell me how'd you want to cum.

[Rick] I'd pull out and shoot all over your back and ass. Loving the way it drips off of you.

[Daryl] Fuck, Rick!

[Daryl] Shiiiiit. Fuck!

That was good enough for Rick, hopefully Daryl came because this was too much for him. It was too hot, hotter than anything else he had told to him before. Speeding up his hand Rick worked his shaft, dragging the precum from his slit down his length over and over again. All the images, all the could be sounds, Daryl and all of his glory ran through his mind. 

That tightness, that searing need exploded out of him as his orgasm hit, covering his hand and stomach in a sticky mess.

Breathe, he told himself, let oxygen back in your lungs. Slowly he calmed down and was able to clean himself off with one of the rags he kept in the sleeper.

[Rick] How do you make me cum like that from so far away?

[Daryl] I think you inspire me, like a pornographic muse.

[Rick] Aww.

[Daryl] When are you in town again?

[Rick] If everything goes ok, little more than a day. Impatient?

[Daryl] Horny.

[Rick] Still? After that?

[Daryl] What can I say, I'm like an animal.

[Daryl] Now go to sleep.

[Rick] But this bed is so cold and lonely…

[Daryl] Ain't my fault you have to sleep in your truck. It's part of your job so suck it up.

[Daryl] :)

[Rick] Sweet dreams.

Putting the phone on vibrate he set it on his chest, just in case he received anymore texts that night.

Wishing he wasn't alone, that he had Daryl’s body heat to curl around, Rick fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Even before his alarm went off Rick was already irritated. Seconds before the bells of his phone alarm went off, his dream had stirred him awake and made him irrationally angry like only bad dreams can.

It was a rehash of events from his real life divorce with Lori, the stress, the suspicion, the realization that he fell out of love years earlier and the sad emptiness that followed. Before anything was ever confirmed he knew she was cheating and he knew divorce was on the horizon.

The day it all came to a head was one that started like any other. Rick and Shane had finished their overnight shift but he didn't want to go straight home with that many hours to kill before Carl got home from school. Shane left quickly, like always, eager to get off the clock. Rick tried to nap at the station to no avail and thought he might get lucky and Lori would be grocery shopping or something when he got home.

Walking through the house in the dream everything was blurry on the edges, only his closed bedroom door was in sharp focus. Why is it closed? We haven't had to close that door in years.

There was laughter cutting through the silence, something else that was absent for years. He knew what he was going to find before he put his hand on the doorknob. It was like ripping off a bandaid, he didn't want to do it but once he opened it the pain would be over, the scab would heal.

Hurriedly he turned the handle and shoved the door open. It all was slow, like invisible mud surrounded him and everyone else. A very naked, startled Shane stood inside, turning towards the sound of Rick stepping through the entryway. As Shane turned another naked figure was wrapped in his arms. Instead of seeing Lori’s shocked face, he saw Daryl. In real life he had felt a hollowness open up around him, cold nothingness.

Not now. White hot rage poured out of him. He yelled but it didn't seem loud enough. He charged at them, wanting to rip Shane to a thousand pieces. He couldn't quite reach him, his punches didn't land hard enough. Lori was forfeit a long time ago, not Daryl, Shane can't touch him.

The force of his dream struggle brought him out of his slumber.

At least he got some sleep. The sun would rise soon so he could get on the road again.

After a trip to the bathroom and changing his sweat soaked shirt, he went to start the truck up. Turning it once, twice, three times and nothing happened.

Hitting the steering wheel in frustration, he glanced down at the stereo...which he had left on all night.

Dead battery. Fuck. Well he had an extra battery in the back and it was an easy fix but it stuck in his craw, drawing out his bad mood.

Once he was finally driving the sun had risen and his early morning lead was gone as commuters were pouring in at every entrance.

It cleared faster than he thought it would but he was still pissed off. As he drove the radio played every stupid song in existence, on every station, until he decided that he would rather ride in silence.

Just as he started to make up the miles he came across a stretch of highway that was under construction that jammed everything up. One of the workers flagged him down. Traffic was basically stopped so he rolled his window down to ask what the issue was.

“Roads not ready to handle heavy loads, pal.” The man in the orange vest yelled.

“Well what am I supposed to do? A sign would have been nice.” Rick said back, he knew the guy was doing his job so he tried to contain the urge to punch him.

“There's a turnout just ahead, get back the other way and find the bypass will get ya back on track.”

Rick said thanks through gritted teeth. Mother fucking bullshit.

The rest of the day was smooth until he was ready to quit for the day. This rest stop was a little better than the last one, it also doubled as a camp ground so there was a small restaurant and a pay shower area.

Deciding he needed to get the stink of the day off of him he took his bag, towel, and change of clothes to the shower. Once he put his quarters in and stepped under the spray he knew he had made a huge mistake. The water was clean, sure, and ice cold. Switching the cold knob totally off, turning the hot totally up it actually seemed to get colder. Soaping up and rinsing before his first dollar ran out he was out of the frigid onslaught.

Getting a burger and water to go from the restaurant he longed for sleep and the promise of another day. Tonight he kept the radio off and the quiet seemed to calm him a bit.

Deciding to call his son and check in, he phoned Carl.

“Hey Dad!” His son sounded cheerful and happy to hear from him.

“What's going on, kid?”

“Just finished my book report. It took forever.” The relief evident in Carl's voice.

“Yeah? What book? Did you get to pick?” Rick asked.

“We got to pick. I did mine on _The Hunger Games_. The end of the world stuff is interesting but the writing part wasn’t fun.”

“Post-apocalyptic themes can be thought provoking though.” Rick said. “You think about what you would do in those situations.”

“That's kind of what I wrote about. Using the weapons would be cool but I don't know about all the other stuff.”

“Good point.” Rick laughed. Carl was always to the point, something he loved about his son.

“How was your day dad?”

“Ugh. Frustrating and awful. I think I got hypothermia from the shower I just took.”

Carl laughed, a sound Rick missed hearing. His heart ached a little.

“Ready for our fishing trip?” Rick asked.

“Yup! I know we still got a while but I got all my gear packed.”

“Best to be prepared, right?”

“Right.”

There were voices in the background, even through the distance he could tell it was Lori hollering at Carl.

“Mom says I gotta get ready for bed.”

“Alright son. I'll call you when I'm home. Love you.”

“Love you too, dad.”

Hanging up Rick had a smile on his face for the first time that day. Before he could ruin that feeling, he decided to get some sleep.

The following day was only marginally better. Every idiot driving a Prius cut him off only to drive well below the speed limit. He kept trying to relax but that seed of anger had lodged itself deep inside of him.

It was hot and humid as hell outside. When he got out to get gas all of his clothes instantly stuck to him. Then the pouring rain started. When it rains, everyone forgets how to drive correctly.

Suddenly his phone rang, he hit the button to answer without looking away from the road.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Rick?”

The familiar gravelly drawl coming over the line was Daryl.

“Daryl, what's up?”

“You still making it today?”

Rick looked at the number of the exit sign he just passed.

“Yeah, should be there just after dark.”

“Ok. When you get here just pull into the motel and go to your usual room. It'll be unlocked.”

“Why don't I have to check in? I gotta pay.” He knew he should probably just go along with it but nothing was going right lately so there must be something a miss.

“I got it handled. Just be here.”

“Daryl, I'm in a bad mood, not sure how fun I'll be. Maybe we should meet in the morning?”

“I said I'll handle it. Just be here.”

Then the call ended, just like that Daryl made the choice for him. He just needed to get there.

The rest of the drive may have been awful, Rick’s mind was now focused on Daryl. How many miles left to Daryl. The exit that would take him to Daryl. The time slipped by until he was parking the rig at the motel.

Getting out he did just as Daryl instructed and went straight for his usual room. It was dark outside, the path of lights in front of the room doors the only illumination. He felt like a moth drawn to the flame, in more ways than one.

Without knocking he opened the door to his room. It was unlocked, as promised, showing the setup he was getting accustomed to. The light was dimmer than normal, he guessed there was a switch that did that but he never bothered with it. There had always been a small desk in the room he never used, now it held an ice chest and some kind of portable speaker. The straight backed wooden desk chair was pulled out and sitting in the middle of the room.

Locking the door he tossed his stuff in the corner near the door.

“Daryl?” Rick called.

“Grab a beer from the chest. I'll be out in a sec.” Daryl yelled back.

Doing as he was told, he grabbed a beer out. The chest was just big enough the hold a six pack and one was already gone. Daryl must have helped himself. Chugging it back, the cold beer was so delicious, quenching a thirst he didn't know he had.

As he was tossing the empty can in the nearby trash can, Daryl walked out of the bathroom. Almost nude, save for dark green boxer briefs, Daryl walked over to Rick as casual as possible.

“Damn.” Rick said, stunned at how sexy the other man was. “Looks like I came late to the party.”

“Nah.” Daryl smirked. “Just gettin’ started.”

Leaning in, Rick kissed Daryl soft and light.

Pulling away Daryl winked at him.

“Go sit down.” Daryl said, motioning to the desk chair.

Sitting quickly Rick watched the dark haired man plug his phone into the portable speakers.

Turning around Daryl looked him up and down, like he was deciding something. He faced the desk again, his muscled back and toned ass to Rick. He must have hit play as staccato music, a horn or something, filled the room, Daryl's hips shifting in time with the music.

_I put a spell on you_ _  
_ _Because you're mine_

Instantly recognizing the song, Rick had heard it thousands of times, usually near Halloween it was everywhere. In all the times he had heard it, never had he found it erotic or enticing, now he knew it would always make his mouth water a little.

Daryl swiveled around, his dark hair and dark underwear contrasting shadows against the dimly highlighted skin. Maybe it was the ghostly vibe of the song, maybe it was the lighting, or maybe Daryl was just was just unearthly beautiful but he was definitely under the spell. He had never seen such a vision as Daryl sauntered over to him.

Sitting in his lap Daryl pressed his back to Rick's front, molding their bodies together. Rick had the best view in world, looking over Daryl's toned shoulder down the length of his torso as Daryl rutted his ass against Rick’s crotch in perfect time with the music.

_I can't stand_   
_No running around_   
_I can't stand_ _  
And no putting me down_

Shifting forward Daryl rose to standing, still slightly straddling Rick. Ever so slowly Daryl rolled his hips to the left then right. He bent forward one vertebrae at a time, presenting that tight, gently moving ass. Licking his lips, Rick felt the strain of his completely hard cock against his denim pants.

In a quick jerk movement, Daryl stood arching his back in a curve towards Rick, hips jutting forward. It was a display of muscle control, everything in a tightly held position. Daryl spun to face Rick so fast that Rick was barely able to visually track it. The nearly nude man mounted his lap. Placing either arm on the back of the chair, Daryl essentially trapped Rick’s head between them, he could only look at Daryl.

_I love you, I love you_   
_I love you anyhow_   
_I don't care if you don't want me_ _  
I'm yours right now_

Their eyes locked in a heated stare-down. As the song crescendod, the singer’s yells turn to what Rick always took as crazy snarls but now he heard them becoming the moans of passion. The sound that love and want boils inside of your body until you are screaming it to the heavens. It boiled in him, staring at this other man who was giving him a lapdance. Before he could scream it out, Daryl’s lips were colliding with his. What would have been a yell morphed to a violent kiss that Rick tried to pour all of that pent up feeling into.

Rick felt his button up shirt being ripped open, then rough hands gliding over his skin, fingers pulling on his chest hair. Gasping as a fingernail flicked his nipple, he was able to gather enough thought that he pants need to come off now.

Daryl must have been on the same wavelength as he got up to strip his underwear off as Rick undid his own pants, sliding them down to his knees. There wasn't enough time or patience left in him to struggle with boots or taking his jeans completely off because Daryl was naked and in front of him with a deliciously hard cock that was leaking precum down the side.

Magically Daryl had lube in his hand and was coating Rick's thick length. As Daryl climbed onto Rick’s lap again, Rick had a moment of clarity.

“Wait.” Rick said. “Don't we need to prep you?”

Daryl shook his head. “Did it in the bathroom earlier.”

As if to punctuate that thought, Daryl slid his lubed hole down onto Rick in one thrust.

“Fucking hell, Daryl.” Rick moaned, pretty sure this was going to kill him. It was too wonderful.

Grabbing Daryl's hips, Rick thrust up towards the other man, hoping to hit that prostate right away. If the cry Daryl let out was any indication then he was stop on.

It was a flurry of movement, Rick thrusting, Daryl riding his cock like Rick was a wild stallion. They were kissing or biting, hands everywhere, just moving and working towards their common goal.

Everything was a haze except for Daryl. He thought the song may have started over or maybe the haunting words were just playing again and again in his mind.

_I put a spell on you_

Daryl's hips jerked erratically, tossing his head back and moaning. Reaching between them Rick stroked Daryl's hot cock, wanting him to come all over the fucking place.

White streams spurted out of Daryl's cock, covering Rick's stomach. His already tight ass clenched down and Rick was cumming, bucking his release.

They sat frozen in that position, foreheads pressed together, sweating and panting. Rick swore he could see steam floating between them. As time ticked by he felt a sense of ease and peace that had eluded him the past few days, hell, years even.

Eventually Rick felt his softened cock slip out of Daryl, along with wet droplets of his own cum splashing on his heated flesh. Even though he knew it shouldn't be arousing, it was. Rick longed to stick his hard dick up Daryl again, pumping him full of cum. A small growl escaped him at the thought.

“I know what yer thinking.” Daryl said, his accent heavier in his sluggish state. “Not gonna happen for a while ya dirty old man.”

Rick laughed.

“Let's go shower.” Daryl told him, as he got up.

Nodding, Rick followed Daryl like an obedient puppy. Daryl seemed to always know what was best for Rick, so he would just keep listening to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first song is "Animals" by Maroon 5 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7BJ3ZXpserc
> 
> And the second is the great "I Put A Spell On You" by Screamin' Jay Hawkins - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwXai-sgM-s
> 
> I don't really have a timeline set but I have more chapters that will be on the way. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed it! Please comment and add kudos as much as you want!

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas to extend this into more chapters, so I will totally post more if people are interested!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope y'all liked it. Comments and kudos are great!


End file.
